G00 and FEAR HIGH
by setsuna-kira
Summary: The crossover of Gundam 00 and F.E.A.R in high school. I am terrible at summaries.  SetsunaxAlma, SetsunaxFeldt, SetsunaxNena and more.   Story might be canceled.Will CONTINUE! Do you know who dies?
1. The human being

Setsuna woke up with sweat from his nightmare. Looking at the clock seeing he was already late, rushing getting his stuff together and rushing out of his house. Running was tiring but being late is worse. Rounding the corner of a gate, slowing down for a second for breather then again gaining speed. He was up late playing Resident Evil 5 trying to defeat Wesker again(ANA: Albert Wesker in 6-3 is very hard on split screen and in solo) . His phone went off "Hel-lo" Setsuna gasped for air trying to talk.

"It's about to start man you better hurry" the person on the other line is Setsuna's best friend both at the bottom of the food chain of popularity at their school."Hurry it's about to start for real". It was a explosive thing you've ever seen fireworks blasted off one didn't go instead it caught fire torching a part of their school. Setsuna and his blond hair friend had the same idea now, Run. They sped down the street when they realized school was about to start today. Setsuna decided to make a huge U turn and race back but his deadly grab was on his friends collar. "What the HELL we dead if we go back!" his friend exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter" two words Setsuna said naturally.

"It so does matter we're dead fame or not , look your even making me talk sense" Both of them knew who won but the other won't give up.

12:10 p.m.

"Finally lunch and-" The red eyes got cut off from the girls that giggle near the exit. Setsuna just walks past him with an apple "Where did the apple come from!" Oh his friend was pissed off. They're not popular but they did get laughed at by many people teachers, classmates, and people they didn't even know. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Setsuna was angry but not as angry as his friend.

"Fon Spaak please stop" Setsuna ask his very pissed off friend. All a sudden the popular gang barged in, their the hottest kids in school and some were the nicest kids or the meanest. Fon and Setsuna never bowed before them but just ignored them. Popular only dates the popular in their school so like it mattered any ways.

"Hey everyone there's a new kid and she is shy but that will soon change." The blue hair pop announced. Everyone looks around to find her but, she's spotted by the least people interested in the speech to care. The girl saw they didn't care or bother with the speech with her so decided that she would greet them but, before she reached them they left the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Feldt?" Nena whispered, she didn't like her brother speech and she was already friends with Feldt. Nena looked around but couldn't find the thing Feldt looked for, giving up she decided to just get her lunch and head back.

In The Hall

Not even after a minute Setsuna and Fon got attacked. The attackers were the innovators ganged up and beat up but, not without a fight. Setsuna fought back punching and defending but, out of nowhere one of the innovators pulled a knife stabbing Setsuna in the gut. Fon's reflexes on that and slammed his fist in to the innovade's face. Michael was passing by when Fon punch one of the innovators in the face, Michael decided to tell the teachers that Setsuna and Fon were beating up the innovators. Setsuna gripped his stomach trying to stop the bleeding but, his navy shirt was already covered in the dark red mess. Fon kneel down to Setsuna "Hang in there Setsuna" those were the last words Setsuna heard before he slipped into his unconscious state passing out in his friends hands. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Fon screamed he couldn't believe it the principal just yelled at him for hurting the Innovators and then shouted at Setsuna for the mess on the floor soon Fon gave up picking up his friend caring him to the nurse but shock to see the popular crew there. "Nurse I need help now." Fon didn't care who was there but recognized the pinky on the only bed. Fon decide to put Setsuna in a seat and look around for something to help stop the bleeding.

Feldt sat up curious to see the same to males from the cafeteria one looking around for something and the other looked like his sleeping. "What's wrong?" Feldt whispered, the only response was 'They beat up innovators' and it was from Michael.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PUNK!" Fon was on the edge of killing someone real fast. Fon raced to the bed, picking up the white covers then racing back to Setsuna pushing it on his gut to stop the blood flowing out. "Setsuna wake up, you stay awake , please wake up" Fon repeated worried about his friend is in grave danger. Fon knew the crew is looking at them and him but decided to ignore it and try to wake up Setsuna.

No luck came in 3 hours about to give up Setsuna's hand flinched a little but good enough for Fon to know he was alive."Help me get him on the bed." Fon commanded the popular people Michael, Neil, Johann, and Allelujah grabbed Setsuna caring him over to the bed. Tieria and Nena raised the bed up and Feldt put the pillow up higher. When Setsuna got on the bed everyone saw the wound from the stabbing that happened. Fon covered it back up, putting pressure on the wound looking at the crowd the popular crew could form."What are you looking at, be useful and get me things that will like THE NURSE" Fon was more pissed of how lazy and stupid the crew could be.

Feldt POV

There's so much blood and the nurse left at the wrong time. Why can't I help? I'm useless I wish I could help but I'm too scared. 'It's ok I'm fine' who's that 'I'm no one you need to know Miss Popular' are you the blond hair boy? ' GoodBye'

_chapter one done but I'll update Till demons do we part soon and I will update this story as fast as


	2. Alma Wade

CHAPTER Two

Setsuna was unconscious for a five hours but the time felt like years. Drifting from reality to fantasy and back. Seeing ever thing but help, seeing Fon and a person shouting at each other. Fon was very pissed off at everyone, Feldt stared at Setsuna and Nena was just amused by the fight. Finally gaining the strength to wake up and move, Setsuna felt the pain surge into him again dropping his head grabbing his gut trying to pull out his pain. Feldt noticed and tried to calm his nerves.

CRASH

A clipboard hit the ground at a incredible speed, look how it happened they see a girl their age wearing a dark red dress. Her raven black hair covered her eyes but everyone got a glance of her golden eyes. The girl saw everything from Fon fighting to Setsuna's pain. she raised to her feet, taking small steps approaching the bed and the action. Standing in front of the bed tilting her head curious how he was hurt. "HEY, stay away from." Fon shouted but she did not follow his command she just stayed where she was looking at his best friend. Finally she made a sound, she was laughing at Setsuna no one knew but now Fon's really ticked . Grabbing her and yanking her away from Mr. Injured "I SAID STAY AWAY, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HUH?" Fon knew Setsuna and they both decided to be invisible but that lead to more trouble.

"Alma" In a whispering tone

"Your names Alma, Well Alma please don't go near him please" Fon tried this not knowing he can be kind to anyone. The nurse finally came back to the nurse's office but, her first worry was to greet Feldt and Alma to their school. "ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?" Fon hated how Setsuna and him were treated in the school.

Decided they won't help them but just ignore them, grabbing Setsuna and dialing someone on his phone."Hey I know you're not very happy with this but, can you help me HH?" Fon did have friends but they're just has short tempered like him.

"Fine but, you owe me Fon Spaak" the other line said "I can't keep doing this" taking a sigh "I'll be right there, where are you?

"School, nurse's office"

"ok be there in six"

Hanging up Fon tried moving Setsuna but he was dead weight and HH won't be there soon. Fon decided to try to get Setsuna out of the building before Teacher Saachez came to make it worse. Alma appeared beside him trying to help carry Setsuna but she was not so strong from some medical tests. " Leave" Fon command her but the orders didn't happen.

With HH

Rushing though as if their nothing, he as broken many laws and beat or beat up many cops. ' Why now out of all times he gets hurt bad.' HH was a very violent person and hates being where his brother is...At school.

School

The last portion he as to cover is the hallway. Not stopping in his tracks, no matter how tried he is he finally sights the nurse's office. "Fon...Spaak..."catching all his breath" That felt so good, to run, jump, crawl, and dive."

"We're not in a baseball game Hallelujah" Fon said in his usual bored and unaware tone. Hallelujah helped grabbed Setsuna, when memory struck him in the head. Setsuna is the boy robbing places because of no cash. Fon knew what Setsuna does and remembered that Hallelujah saw Setsuna rob.

"We need to get out of here before you know, the lazy scums come and arrest you, him, and me. I can't go back to that office wait to be proved as guilty for 100 hours. Ok not that long but something like that right?"

"Sure baka"

"I'M NOT A IDOIT!"

After getting their angrier out they focus on the bleeding criminal teen. Alma giggles at the two, while the people in the nurse's office tried figuring out who she was. Alma walked down the hall vanishing into thin air.(Alma is a ghost...well she's dead in the game so why not the story) Her laugh never vanish in the air like her. She was fresh in Setsuna's mind and he still is seeing her, moving about, watching everything that's happening.

"SETSUNA!"Fon shout seeing Setsuna's ember eyes that vanished for about 3 hours. "you're finally awake."

"Good now get up, I broke many laws already and you have to so don't go to any medical care."Hallelujah always gets the job done and hates the dumb police. Looking down and laughing, soon his crouched down laughing like an insane person. Standing up Setsuna follows the mere image of Alma going down the hall. Blood was very where, corpse laying all over the place. Setsuna's eyes widen it looked exactly like the image in his dreams, people he didn't know dieing, bodies flying, screams were piecing Setsuna's ears.

Alma was laughing, taking revenge on all of the people who tried to stop her. Alma finally realized the presence of the mysterious boy. She hated when people can see what she does. "LEAVE" her voice was not the same but it didn't bother Setsuna, he was used to it. Setsuna looked at Alma walking over to her. Alma can kill who she wants, killing a high school student is nothing compared to who she killed in the past. Stopping five inches away from Alma Setsuna didn't care what happened to him, he has been shot, stabbed, beaten up, and threatened.

'What are you doing' He thought staring in to her now cold blooded red eyes. It was lonely, people didn't notice or care what happened to Setsuna and Alma died but came back. Tears were never released when they were gone. Feeling the same feeling Setsuna and Alma were different after all, Setsuna was a criminal and Alma was a murderer . Connections like this is what they felt, Setsuna a wanted teen and Alma a wanted 'ghost'. Setsuna stepped closer to Alma but Alma closed the gap between their lips.

Setsuna's eyes widen but then he felt Alma's sadness, Alma felt Setsuna's pain. Finally realizing what happened Setsuna pushed Alma back, Alma smiled at him now creeping him out. Setsuna did what he was good at, walking away with made Alma frown. Smashing Setsuna against the wall pissed off, Alma hated it when he ignored her and her feelings. She really didn't care if he died by her ripping him apart. Setsuna just stared at her, he wasn't mad and knew she was pissed at him.

"Alma Wade"

Ok a little Setsuna and Alma moment of love but not much RxR Oh Setsuna and the others would be in it later but for now it's Setsuna and Alma.


	3. Musics of the Mystery

As Setsuna just looked at the dead girl "Kill or not it makes no difference." he said, but did it matter? He can't see the future but he knew it would end with him rotting in jail or something like that. In a sudden flash the floor had no bodies or blood the area was back to normal but he didn't feel right. "W-What?" He heard these voices talking saying something but he couldn't tell what.

Eight days later

Setsuna avoided everyone even his friends Hallelujah and Fon. He also been searching for a cure for something he knows nothing about. He decided to drop out of school and get a job online from a computer he stole. 'What's wrong' the voice said, "Nothing" Setsuna couldn't believe it he actually talking to something that isn't there. 'I know you're troubled' this time it sounded like a little girl talking to him. Closing the laptop, then grabbing a cover from the ground "I'm going to bed" right after saying that something warm press up against him 'good night'.

Where ever Fon is...

Grabbing his skateboard from the ground sigh "sure is boring out these days A Hallelujah?" Fon asked. Whack! "Ouch!" Fon grabbed the paper "You're a big brat Hallelujah!" Hallelujah didn't listen because to tell the truth he missed the criminal kid. Sigh Hallelujah slid his head in his hand watching cars speed by. The popular crew would bug Fon and ask the same questions over and over again 'Where's your friend' it drove him insane for not even knowing the answer to his own question.

Setsuna's Home 3 hours later

Go! 

Setsuna grabbed his laptop searching again

Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle

Fray the strings  
Throw the shapes  
Hold your breath  
Listen! 

Setsuna starting thinking why Slipknot became his favorite band. Scream-O wasn't ever a type of music Setsuna listened to except this band.

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
Listen!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT! 

Setsuna starting to sing along even if he didn't talk much.

My end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

The song ended and so did Setsuna but he just started up the next song 'Wait and Bleed'

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

Goodbye!

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time  
Everything is 3D blasphemy  
My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
This is not the way I pictured me  
I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

Get outta my head cause I don't need this  
Why didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away!

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

Goodbye!

You haven't learned a thing  
I haven't changed a thing  
The flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free  
You haven't learned a- THING  
I haven't changed a- THING  
The flesh was in my- BONES  
The pain was always- FREE

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

I've felt the air rise up in me  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wander OUT where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed.

AND IT WAITS FOR YOU!

He didn't sing this one but his eye widen when he typed in something random but it helped. Grabbing a pencil and any sheet of paper, writing as much as he can 'Please don't' The laptop shut down erasing everything, the information, pictures, EVERYTHING. Staring at it with an aw expression giggle surrounded the room.

"What the hell"

I Hope you'd enjoyed the story and I really hope you review it PLEASE. both song are from slipknot Before I Forget is song one and Wait and Bleed is song two. So PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!


	4. Party for everyone

Don't own any one This is partly song fic.

"Damnit!" Setsuna said typing something on the computer.

TOMORROW

"Fon Spaak" Fon jumped at hearing Setsuna's voice startled him. "What?" Setsuna questioned him. Fon was shock at one of two things one Setsuna and two Setsuna. Fon hated when Setsuna pulled him out of trouble but loved it when a plan worked out perfectly. Setsuna didn't want to say a dead girl is 'following' or stalking him. The good news is Setsuna recovered from shock.

"Hey Hallelujah wanted you to come to this party that he's having " Fon couldn't look Setsuna in the eyes for there was no more trust in him. Setsuna nodded a yes.

At The Party

Everyone was having fun even people hated Hallelujah doesn't mean they hate to party. The popular crew was there too. Allelujah saw his twin hanging with a messy blonde and raven haired boy, the three haven't talked forever well Setsuna hasn't. The Trinities were playing this dance game Johann and Michael were a team and Nena was looking for a partner to play with. Her eyes happen to fall on the raveny mess. Nena grabbed Setsuna's shirt and pulled him to the game. The light padded floor shined as the game started. Nena chose a song and then stepped down, her replacement was a very shy lady, Feldt.

Now every moment rushes through with every breath you take  
You're holding close tonight and the world can't wait  
This will all be over soon

The game started with Setsuna following Feldt curious of what to do. Feldt smiled at the song since it was her favorite. Setsuna didn't know why was enjoying himself but he was.

You find your meaning in a life that you call emptiness  
You cover up the scars that are on your wrists  
And I've been waiting here for you  
Because the answers are closer than the waiting  
Now it's over because tonight is burning through  
Yeah, it's burning through 

Setsuna got the hang of dancing to the song with a very small smile. Nena smiled brightly at the scene that is displaying.

You'll never be alone again  
I will carry you and take the world on me  
I will carry you  
You'll never be alone again  
I will cover you as long as I can breathe  
As along as I can breathe 

Hallelujah was very surprised to see Setsuna having fun for once."Damn, Setsuna I thought you never smiled." Fon watched this too but frowned only.

And I remember every word you ever said to me  
Between the quiet nights your heart would plea  
You never felt so closer to me  
(You'll never be alone)  
Now every night you bow your head before you go to sleep  
You lose yourself in place so perfectly  
And I will always follow you  
Yeah, I will follow you

You'll never be alone again  
I will carry you and take the world on me  
I will carry you  
You'll never be alone again  
I will cover you as long as I can breathe  
As along as I can breathe

With every move you ever made  
I saw the world collapse in front of me  
With every word you ever said  
I heard another voice inside my head  
Saying you will never be alone again  
You'll never be alone again

You'll never be alone again  
I will carry you and take the world on me  
I will carry you  
You'll never be alone again  
I will cover you as long as I can breathe  
As along as I can breathe

You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone  
As long as I can breathe

You'll never be alone  
You'll never be alone again  
Because I've been waiting here for you

The song ended but felt like an forever, Setsuna helped Feldt down off the game. A sudden punch lined Setsuna's mouth sending him to the floor. Grabbing the strength Setsuna throw a suck punch hard to the gut. Hallelujah's eyes widen ten full, A battle between Setsuna and Fon. The blood splash everything that was close.

"Hey, Setsuna," Fon started, "You leave us for some girl in the pop crew" Setsuna's eyes widen . That's what this fight came from. "I HATE YOU!" Fon scream dropping to his knees Fon pulled a switchblade on Setsuna.

"Fon Spaak I was forced into playing this game I don't like her Fon," Setsuna finished the fight fast with Setsuna leaving. Walking into the darkness was dangerous for Setsuna. 'I hate you' played in his mind. "I was only having some fun Fon and I just can't tell you the truth," Setsuna murmured. Alma appeared (with clothes on) in front of Setsuna.

"Do you love him," Alma asked

"What- NO I think I might like somebody but defiantly not my friend I'm not gay," Setsuna had a hard time to figuring out why she asked."Why do you care?" He asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out," with a smile Alma pecked him on the cheek. Setsuna stopped walking and just looked at her. Alma turned back to look at him in the golden eyes.

"He-ey I don't love you, you're like a friend," Setsuna finish with the death stare from the raven girl. "Yet I meant to say yet," Setsuna responded to that stare. Alma giggled at him. Setsuna put on a cheesy smile for her. She laughed at the smile then kissing him again on the cheek .

"Come on" She said pulling him along for a very long evening. Alma dragged Setsuna everywhere that she wanted to go. " Good night" she whispered before fading away.

"damn her"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the song is Alone Again by TRUSTcompany. Next chapter will be up in hopefully days


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

This is not a chapter but there's going to be in at least the next ten to twenty days. I know that's long but I've been busy too. I am going to say that I know some of the sentences are screwy. I've been having writers block. On my profile I will hold up a poll of whom you think will die and ten to eighteen days later I will hold another poll but of a final couple.

Setsuna-Kira

(Instant-Killer)


End file.
